En la linea del horizonte
by Ola-chan
Summary: "Una segunda oportunidad, todo para traerlos de vuelta. Empeñare mi vida, mi libertad incluso la esperanza de este mundo si es necesario. Y si tu destino es matarme, lo aceptaré con gusto. Aun si nuestros recuerdos se olvidan para siempre, yo...atravesare este horizonte para volverte a ver y nunca soltarte otra vez. Para no callar aquello que nunca pude decirte" Atte.: Eren Jaeger
1. Es una pesadilla

**Siempre quise escribir algo así.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren/Angst/Drama/Romance/Fantasía/AU**

**ADVERTENCIAS: El fic contiene drama solo en los tres primeros capítulos, si les parece que todo es una tragedia gasta pañuelos y aun así se animan a leerlo, más adelante entenderán el porqué. XD**

**SPOILER ALERT : (la siguiente advertencia solo estara aquí, no la repetiré de nuevo)**

**leve spoiler de algunos personajes:**

**Quienes son los traidores de la tropa: el titán acorazado, el titán colosal y la titán, cosas asi ...**

**Mas adelante también estarán los amigos de Levi: su hermana y Farlan.**

**Distrito de Shina.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Tropa 304 reportándose!—grito Armin con el puño en el corazón.

Después de que "aquello" sucediera todos estaban diferentes, cada vez más conscientes de que en cualquier momento sus vidas no valdrían nada.

Irvin los miro a todos fríamente, hace años que su actitud había cambiado, lo que paso ese día lo marco hasta el alma, la culpa que arrastraba era mayor que el dolor mismo en su esencia más pura.

—Informe de la misión— dijo el comandante con la voz apagada.

—Reclutamos a varios soldados— el rubio señalo a un grupo de personas y luego bajo la mirada algo titubeante—. Eren aun no despierta, señor. Sus pesadillas continúan de vez en cuando y ayer estuvo delirando toda la tarde…tuvimos que trasladarlo al sótano para evitar cualquier peligro.

El comandante observo sus papeles, el campo de entrenamientos estaba frente a él, su mente se distrajo mientras fingía escuchar al rubio—. Asegúrate de que despierte capitán Arlet—. Sin más que decir se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al comando y enterrarse en su trabajo para evitar cualquier tipo de culpa—. Lo necesitamos. Es una orden.

La castaña de lentes suspiro aliviada al verlos alejarse, se acercó cautelosamente al capitán Armin.

—Lo hiciste bien, no te aflijas.

—No. No lo creo. Jamás seré tan bueno como…— Se calló de pronto al ver el dolor en los ojos de Hanji, ella se froto el cabello diciendo que había olvidado una cosa y se alejó rápidamente.

A lo lejos se veían dos figuras acercándose a toda prisa. Eran Mikasa e Historia.

—¡Despertó! Eren despertó— Grito la pelinegra con algo de emoción perdida en su rostro.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**En el castillo de la tropa, lugar de entrenamientos.**

El castaño se revuelve en su cama, las voces de su cabeza siguen ahí cada vez mas vividas, cada vez mas reales. Atormentandolo como cada noche.

.

"_Piensa con una cabeza tan inútil como la tuya, si no quieres morir ponla a trabajar."_

.

—Si capitán— murmura entre sueños.

Sobre una vieja cómoda arde una vela que ilumina el oscuro cuarto del só de su memoria las cosas se veían tan claras como ese día.

Árboles.

Titanes.

El bosque a lo lejos.

Irvin los había mandado a una misión sin decir el porqué. El sol apuntaba en lo alto del cielo iluminándolo todo a su paso. Mostrando el desolado camino sin un solo lugar para escapar.

.

"_El capitán es invencible, violento, rudo. Pero con un gran corazón."_

"_Creí que no iba a confiar en nadie desde la muerte de mi unidad, pero tus amigos…mi tropa, llenan un vacío en mi interior."_

.

Todos se habian alejado dejandolos completamente solos.

.

"_¡No te pongas rebelde ahora, mocoso! Solo escúchame"_

"_No debo… porque todavía no he visto lo que hay allá afuera."_

_**...**_

_._

—Eren, Eren, despierta—. Alguien lo sacudia por los hombros.

El entreabrió los ojos, ya era tarde, tenía que estar limpiando el establo, como pudo haberse quedado dormido así sin más.

—Despierta Eren.

—Lo olvide por completo señor— susurro por lo bajo, creyendo que esa era la voz del capitán. Abrió los ojos un poco pero la oscuridad le impedía ver a la persona que estaba sacudiéndolo.

Una y otra vez confundia la realidad con el pasado, el presente con un oscuro ayer.

.

"_Haz un buen trabajo, ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Hazlo otra vez"_

.

—Sí, señor

—Eren, despierta por favor—. Esa voz era más aguda de lo inusual.

.

"_No seas flojo Eren, despierta de una buena vez o tendré que disciplinarte."_

.

—Lo hare señor— una fuerza sobrehumana le impedía levantarse, su cuerpo estaba pesado como el plomo.

Recuerdos, cada vez mas vividos, mas fuertes. Recuerdos...

.

"_No te rindas, luchemos juntos hasta el final"_

"_Ya no hay tiempo…"_

.

—¡Eren por favor despierta!— la pelinegra tironeo de el con desesperación.

—Lo lamento capitán— el castaño se levantó de golpe— ahora mismo iré a limpiar el establo, yo me quede…

Armin y Mikasa estaban frente a su cama, con una cara estupefacta. El castaño respiro hondo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Lo había olvidado, ya no tenía que limpiar los establos, ya no.

Se sentó al borde de la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duro esta vez?— pregunto en voz baja.

Hacía días que las pesadillas continuaban atormentándolo, a veces duraban noches enteras en los que no podía despertar.

—Una semana— contesto el rubio alcanzándole un vaso con agua—. Debió ser duro para ti.

—Rutina— dijo secamente mientras recibía el vaso de agua—. Estoy acostumbrado. Pasa todo el tiempo, no es algo inusual.

.

"_Mientes, tus oídos se ponen rojos cuando mientes. Lo sé por qué no te pierdo de vista ni un minuto."_

.

Eren abrió los ojos mientras el vaso se hacía trizas en el suelo. Solo había escuchado esa voz en sus sueños, pero ahora era tan real y nítida.

—¿Te sucede algo?— la pelinegra se veía preocupada.

—Ustedes ¿no lo oyeron?— dijo el castaño de forma histérica.

.

"_Nosotros somos un muros que se extienden por la libertad."_

_._

—No me pueden decir que no lo oyeron...fue la voz del capitán, el dijo_ "Nosotros somos un muros que se extienden por la libertad."_

—Eren es mejor que descanses, en unos días tendremos otra misión— sugirió el rubio con timidez.

—Lo siento, no se que me pasa. Últimamente yo…después de "aquello"...— rápidamente se agacho para recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el suelo, la voz le temblaba—. Salgan por favor, en un minuto estaré ahí arriba.

Se quedo con la cabeza gacha impidiendo cualquier imagen de sus ojos verdes y llorosos. Nadie podia verlo asi porque entonces preguntarian que le pasaba.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

En el comedor todos lo miraron fijamente, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. Seguramente ya sabían que sufría alucinaciones.

Jean fue el primero en hablar.

— Cuando la unidad del capitán Levi murió te vi llorar, pero solo eso.

Connie lo pateo por debajo de la mesa para que se callara pero Mikasa lo detuvo—. Por primera vez pienso que Jean tiene razón, tu actitud no es normal, Eren.

El castaño golpeo la mesa con fuerza mirándolos a todos con rabia.

—Creen que yo quiero tener ese tipo de pesadillas—s e incorporó dejando su silla en un rincón—. Si quieren ordenarme a controlar mis sueños no lo hagan, eso es imposible.

Cálmate Eren— ordeno Armin recibiendo una mirada de desafío casi al instante.

¿Quien era ese enano rubio que trataba de darle ordenes? ¿Quien diablos se creia para mandarlo a callar? Solo Levi, nadie mas que el podia ordenarle algo, solamente ante el pelinegro bajaria la cabeza. Nadie mas.

El castaño salió del castillo dando un portazo. Sentía ganas de correr lejos, muy lejos y el mismo no sabía porque. El dolor era inexplicable al igual que sus pesadillas.

¿Por qué lo veía en sus sueños? ¿Por qué todavía escuchaba su voz? ¿Por qué?

Nunca tuvieron una relación cercana, ni siquiera eran amigos.

Obedece o te disciplino.

Eso era lo único que los unía aparte de una vigilancia continua.

El remordimiento lo consumía por dentro, atenazándole el corazón.

Era un idiota que no había pensado en nada, el dolor que todos pasaron, el dolor que les causaba por su actitud. Pero ¿Cómo decirles que simplemente no podría soportar ver al capitán, o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba del capitán, en un féretro? Obviamente querrían saber el "porque", algo que nunca hubiera podido explicar. Quizá la razón era que no visito la tumba, hasta ahora no había tenido el valor suficiente.

Vio a Hanji parada frente al castillo. Hace mucho que no la veía.

—¿Dónde está enterrado el capitán?— pregunto abruptamente sin siquiera saludarla. Era la única persona que se lo iba a decir, la tropa ni siquiera hablaba mucho de eso.

La castaña lo miro con tristeza—. Hola Eren. Así que vienes decidido ¿eh?— parecía contener sus lágrimas— podría haber sido enterrado en el cementerio pero todos nos opusimos. Ya sabes, el odiaba esos lugares, ahora se encuentra arriba en la colina del castillo. Es un bonito lugar.

Él se quedó cabizbajo. Sin decir nada, Hanji aprovecho su silencio.

—Armin me ha dicho que tienes pesadillas ¿Quieres contarme?

Quince minutos después Eren no aguantó el silencio. Necesitaba desahogarse, contarle lo que le sucedía a alguien, antes de que ese dolor termine por matarlo.

—Me extraña que aún lo pueda ver, incluso escucho su voz, es tan…real.

Como ella no decía nada, el siguió hablando dolorosamente. Conto como cada mañana se despertaba asustado pensando en Levi, el dolor que le causaba eso, todo, contó todo. Conto que las alucinaciones eran cada vez mas fuertes, tanto que a veces podía verlo ahí parado mirándolo de reojo, luego el extendía su mano y la imagen desaparecía.

—Y qué piensas hacer ahora— dijo la castaña

—No tengo idea.

Entonces esa voz volvio a atormentarlo otra vez.

.

"_Tendrás que hacer algo,_ _quedarte sentado es lo peor que puedes hacer por ti mismo"_

.

Eren comenzó a llorar.

—No quiero que pienses mal Eren— Hanji lo abrazo con fuerza—. Pero creo que tú estabas enamorado de Levi. Siempre lo creí así, era algo más que admiración, se notaba en tus ojos. Él siempre me hablo de ti, siempre. Lo siento si no me di cuenta antes.

El castaño se separó del abrazo con los ojos fijos en el suelo, ese sentimiento que siempre quiso aplastar y al final termino ignorando se revelaba ante sus ojos.

—Así que esto era amor—, trato de sonreír pero dos surcos de lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

Camino lentamente colina arriba, la lápida de Levi era de piedra. Fría y dura como el clima.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Tres horas después la tropa salió a buscarlo. Sasha fue la primer que lo vio. Él tenía las manos ensangrentadas por desyerbar el lugar.

—E…Eren, es tarde, vamos al castillo— dijo la chica visiblemente alarmada.

El menor la miro un momento con los ojos apagados, muertos, sin vida y siguió trabajando.

—Al capitán no le gusta el desorden. Volveré cuando termine con esto, Déjame en paz y vete.

Continuo así hasta el amanecer, luego de cortar el pasto de forma simétrica.

El roció lo tenía temblando.

No importaba. Cada segundo era valioso si lo invertía en el capitán. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un pañuelo blanco y lo miro hasta que el sueño pudo más.

Ese era el pañuelo de Levi.

Lo único que no se manchó con sangre ese día.

Lo unico que le quedaria de ese amor imposible de ahora en adelante, hasta la muerte.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**El mandamiento de la muerte:**

"_Ningún amor es más puro que aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado"_

* * *

**POSDATAS:**

**-Eren recuerda las palabras del capitán a veces (son las que están en cursiva) **

**La frase para próximo capitulo es algo que me encanta poner, entro a internet y busco buenas frases a modo de introducción.**

**Actualizare pronto solo hasta la mitad y luego tengo que atender algo urgente, como, otro fic que Lupe me pidió. (Lupe es mi amiga. Gracias a ella empeze a escribir esto.) **


	2. El mandamiento de la muerte

**Este es el segundo fic. Me sentí triste y miserable al escribirlo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**Géneros: Riren/Angst/Drama/Romance/Fantasía/Slash/AU**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

** En el otro capitulo ya dije que iba a tener spoiler, no lo repetiré mas. Y el spoiler es leve solo es algunas cosas de la historia nada mas.  
**

* * *

La profundidad del dolor de Eren los asusto a todos, había llorado durante tres días después de subir a la colina. No comió nada en toda esa semana y ahora se encontraba sentado con la mirada sombría y los ojos hinchados.

—¿Vas a estar bien Eren?— la voz de Mikasa sonó algo impaciente.

—Estará bien Mikasa— Connie aseguro su equipo — Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Los mandaron a todos a otra misión, cerca de la muralla María. El comandante dejo que Eren se quedara solo hasta que se "recupere".

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Cerca del muro la tropa hablaba muy preocupada.

—Tal vez se reponga hasta que volvamos— dijo Historia mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba Armin.

—Pero ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

Jean se unió a ellos— No habla con nadie, esta como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

La pelinegra lo miro fríamente.

—Quiero decir…— trato de corregirse pero ya era tarde— pasaron dos años desde "aquello". Es incoherente que Eren se ponga de esa manera luego de tanto tiempo ¿no creen que oculta algo?

El comandante se detuvo abruptamente para ordenarles que se callaran y continuo cabalgando con la cabeza baja, nadie lo sabía pero él era el único que tenía que llevar el peso de una gran culpa, el único que sabia algo sobre la muerte de Levi. Esa muerte que no fue un accidente ni nada por el estilo sino algo premeditado y planificado a la perfección por el mismo.

Aunque las cosas nunca salieron como lo habían planeado. Y Jaeger seguía vivo.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Eren sostuvo una botella de vino en la mano derecha, la había encontrado en la vieja bodega del castillo. Donde años atrás por primera vez el y Levi tuvieron una conversación amistosa.

Odiaba beber, ese sabor le resultaba asqueroso. Pero si a algunas personas les servía para olvidar ¿Por qué no a él también? Eso es lo que quería, olvidar, olvidarlo todo. Olvidar que el capitán o lo que quedaba del capitán, estaba bajo tierra. Enterrado y olvidado casi por todos.

Luego del primer trago, término en el baño vomitando sin parar, con la cabeza gacha sobre el inodoro.

Definitivamente algunas personas no estaban hechas para eso.

La voz resonó entonces en su cabeza, más clara que nunca, esta vez estaba ebrio pero incluso con bastante lucidez podria escucharla y distinguirla a la perfección.

.

"_No hagas estupideces mocoso, ponte a hacer algo productivo en lugar de perder el tiempo ahí sentado"_

.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, el incómodo silencio del castillo era malditamente molesto, mientras sentía como una mano le oprimía el corazón con fuerza. Pensó en sus antiguos amigos, que lo habían traicionado; pensó en su madre y el titán que la devoraba lentamente; pensó en el capitán y actitud fría que tenía para con todos, el dolor que demostró cuando toda su unidad había muerto por su culpa y el consuelo vacío y hueco que busco en él.

.

"_De que hablas, yo siempre hablo mucho…"_

.

— Capitán, mi amor nunca fue correspondido— Eren se lavo la cara con agua fría. Tratando de recordar una pizca de amor en las palabras de Levi.

.

"_Como te sientes" _

"_Aprendes rápido Eren, limpia todo otra vez y podrás ir a descansar"_

.

Un momento, el capitán siempre veló por su bienestar, esa vez cuando transformó su mano él fue el único que lo defendió y le dio la confianza necesaria para no llorar. Nunca dijo que era una molestia vigilarlo, tal vez…solo tal vez…hubo algo más.

Algo que el ignoraba.

El castaño tiro la toalla al piso caminando decididamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Irvin. Abrió el armario, rebusco entre las innumerables llaves y la encontró, la llave del cuarto de Levi.

—Si usted me amo alguna vez, debe haber alguna prueba en su habitación.— murmuró en voz baja apretando la llave en la palma de su mano— tiene que haber algo, cualquier cosa

Nadie había entrado a ese cuarto en años, desde que Irvin lo clausuró diciendo que tenía información clasificada que el capitán hubiera querido guardar.

Eren apoyo su mano en la cerradura, colocó la llave con suavidad haciéndola girar lentamente para luego abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero cuando abrió las ventanas una luz ilumino el lugar mostrando la cama bien tendida con una pequeña mesa de noche en donde estaba el retrato de la antigua unidad.

Las fotos eran costosas en aquellos días pero cuando Eren se unió a ellos Petra había insistido en sacarse una foto con todos. Milagrosamente el capitán accedió al pedido.

Tomo la foto en sus manos y se sentó en la cama para examinarla mejor. Rivaille con el pelo corto y negro de siempre, parado, muy recto con los hombros hacia atrás, las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa tensa; miraba directo al frente, con la expresión sombría, como si tomarse una foto con el castaño a su lado fuera lo último que quisiera demás estaban parados más arriba, se veían tranquilos con una sonrisa relajada.

Eren dejo el retrato en su lugar, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar aquello que Rivaille mantenía alejado a toda costa, pero no, el cuarto estaba limpio como la última vez, no había ni un rastro de polvo o telaraña incluso el aire parecía más puro.

—Capitán su cuarto está limpio incluso después de su muerte— ironizó el castaño con tristeza mientras alzaba la camisa del mayor—. Trataré de dejarlo todo tal y como estaba…capitán.

Cuidadosamente hundió su rostro en la camisa y aspiro ese aroma. Si cerraba los ojos, podía fingir que él todavía vivía en esa habitación, que solamente había salido con su caballo y llegaría pronto para regañarlo por entrar a su cuarto sin permiso.

Eren sollozo un poco apretando la camisa contra su boca para apagar el sonido.

.

"_Cuando aprenderás a obedecerme, mocoso, mira cómo te lastimaste las manos"_

" _Llorar en sirve de nada, no cambia nada en absoluto. "_

.

—Quisiera, quisiera verlo…no quiero ser libre, solo quiero verte…vivo. Quiero que vuelvas…— sollozó con fuerza, aprovechando que se encontraba solo en el castillo. Otro sonido mas fuerte resonó por toda la habitacion, seguido de algunos gritos dolorosos. El castaño abrio la boca para dejar escapar aquel llanto enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, lloró con fuerza tratando de sacarse aquello que lo carcomía por dentro.

Dejó la camisa en su lugar, mirando los libros del estante y los informes apilados en orden sobre el escritorio donde solía verlo trabajar. Sintiéndose un intruso el castaño se paró para salir pero algo le llamó la atención, debajo de las hojas había una que sobresalía. Tenía algo escrito, Eren reconoció la caligrafía, nadie nunca igualaría esa letra.

.

_**Morir es más difícil de lo que uno cree.**_

.

Sin titubear ni un segundo el castaño apartó la hoja con fuerza, estaba unida a un libro. ¿Su diario? No. Más bien era una libreta de notas y apuntes. Las primeras páginas contenían viejos informes de la unidad, luego algunos consejos de limpieza. Típico del capitán.

Pero a veces había algunas líneas escritas con esmero que no encajaban con el resto:

.

_**No puedo mirar hacia atrás porque yo también tengo miedo.**_

.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿acaso Levi había escrito todo eso?

Luego las demás páginas estaban llenas de informes y ordenes el comando. Entre ellas seguía habiendo esas notas que no tenían nada que ver con la lista.

.

_**Cuando tu coraje despierta, no hay muros que me detengan.**_

_**Por fin encontré a la persona que comparte los mismos sueños que tengo.**_

_**Hoy el mocoso me dio una nueva idea: "somos ganado dentro de estos muros"  
**_

.

Eren apretó el cuaderno con fuerza, sin duda alguna se refería a él. Ojeo con rapidez las demás páginas donde estaba el informe sobre la muerte de sus compañeros. Al final solo decía una frase algo demoledora:

.

_**Eren y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivieron, los demás están muertos. Tengo que buscar otra unidad pero quisiera rendirme y cerrar los ojos. No puedo, porque tengo una razón para seguir con vida, no debo, porque sé que el confía en mí, aunque creo que ya no quiere verme.**_

.

Salto las páginas para llegar a la otra frase:

.

_**Si tuviera que elegir entre él te negro importado y ese mocoso,la verdad, no sabría qué hacer. Son dos cosas que amo obviamente.  
**_

.

Y al final solo decía:

.

_**Quiero ganar solo si tu estas junto a mí.**_

.

Las siguientes hojas estaban en blanco, pero del cuaderno cayeron dos cartas arrugadas.

Eren las leyó con rabia, luego dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Ahora todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido. Esa misión extraña, la huida patética de los soldados. Absolutamente todo había sido planificado por el comando, pero lo que nunca hubieran imaginado, era que el capitán estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para defenderlo.

**FLASHBACK (recuerdos de Eren sobre "aquello")**

La tropa militar huía velozmente al ver venir a varios titanes, dejaron solos al capitán y a Eren. Pero no se dieron cuenta que Levi había lesionado su pie a la fuerza.

—Estoy herido, el tobillo me duele. No podría huir aunque quisiera ¿¡No lo entiendes!?— la voz del mayor sonaba desesperada.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo sacare!— grito el castaño con histeria, haciendo que el capitán frunciera el ceño con rabia.

—Escucha lo que te digo. POR ÚLTIMA VEZ ¡No te pongas rebelde ahora, mocoso! Solo escúchame.

Dos titanes a la derecha, tres a la izquierda y ni un maldito árbol para huir.

Eren sabía lo que tenía que hacer, convertirse en titán, levanto la mano decidido pero entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Idiota, que mierda crees que haces. ¡Debes obedecerme! Si te conviertes ahora el escuadrón de Irvin se enterara y vendrán a buscarnos.

—¡Ese es mi deber! ¡Ellos huyeron como cobardes dejándonos solos!— volvio a grita el castaño limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

—Vete Eren, corre hacia aquel peñasco y escóndete hasta que ellos se vayan. ¡Ahora!

—Estoy bajo su vigilancia— la boca del castaño tembló viendo que el final se acercaba—. ¡Usted lo prometió capitán! Juro ante el comando que si yo me saldría de control…usted… ¡TU ESTARIAS ALLI CONMIGO! Para matarme o salvarme.

—No me necesitas Eren, las personas mueren, eso es rutina. Pasa todo el tiempo, no es nada inusual. Ya no hay tiempo…

Derribo al castaño de un golpe para desmayarlo, luego lo arrastró hasta un lugar seguro y dejo su pañuelo junto a él.

—Mientras otros chillan de miedo como cerdos, tu…— el capitán se alejó corriendo, sacando las espadas del equipo que llevaba puesto, seguro que el gas le alcanzaría al menos por ahora, salto sobre el primer titán mientras hablaba en voz baja— ...tú tienes ese coraje, yo lo vi…YO TE VI. Tienes razón Eren, mi misión es vigilarte y mi destino también es matarte cuando llegue la hora, solo que yo quiero protegerte hasta el final. Incluso con mi vida…

Faltaban dos titanes cuando se acabó el gas y las cuchillas. Levi suspiro con fastidió y miro hacia atrás, donde estaba el castaño.

_—_No debo… porque todavía no he visto lo que hay allá afuera. Y porque nunca podré decirte lo que siento, mocoso—. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro tan solo por algunos segundos, su vida al menos tuvo algún valor, eso esperaba al menos.

**...**

Eren abrió los ojos incorporándose lentamente, a su lado estaba el pañuelo de Levi.

—Capitán…yo tengo que decirle algo… ¿capitán?

Las palabras se en su boca estancaron al fijarse que estaba solo, más allá vio a los titanes. Aunque hubiera querido transformarse no hubiera podido, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo. Mató a los titanes pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

Un dolor indescriptible rodeo todo su ser, aquello que estaba tirado en el piso no podía ser el capitán, no, no, no era él. Eso no era el capitán. Pero la cosa cubierta de sangre hablo por última vez, con esa voz tranquila y seria de siempre.

—No es tu culpa eren, recuerda que no es tu culpa—. Luego cerró los ojos para siempre.

Algo se rompió en su interior, el menor cayó de rodillas torpemente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Un sonido fuerte invadió todo el lugar, era un grito ronco parecido a un lágrimas recorrían toda su cara derramándose en el piso.

Demasiado tarde, ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que sintió fue un vacío en la boca del estómago, una tristeza extrema, una rabia desenfrenada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí, llorando sin saber porque, mirando al vacío, buscando una respuesta. Demasiado tarde.

**...**

Horas después Irvin diviso a una persona acercándose al muro rápidamente con su equipo tridimensional.

No era Levi. ¿Porque no era el?

Los soldados subieron a Eren porque estaba actuando de un modo extraño.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué pasó?— Hanji se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al piso— ¿Porque no huyeron? ¿Dónde está Levi? ¿Que traes en la espalda? ¿Por qué…

La castaña dio un grito y cayo de rodillas tapándose la boca.

Mikasa y los demás corrieron hacia su amigo que estaba cubierto de sangre y cargaba a alguien sobre sus hombros. Todos se detuvieron abruptamente sin poder decir una palabra.

—No quise dejarlo soló— Eren tenía la voz ronca y los ojos perdidos—¡No podía dejarlo soló! ¡El seguía vivo!

—Eren…cálmate, el capitán esta...

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! Yo…no pude hacer nada— el castaño volvió a llorar con más fuerza pero cayo desmayado casi al instante.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**—**Esto debe ser mentira. No es real. No puede ser real— Eren tiró las cartas al suelo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y su mirada volvió a tener ese odio olvidado hace tiempo atrás luego de leerlas recordó todo lo que paso ese día y sintió como su alma se partía en pequeños pedacitos desgarrando su ser — Porque, me hizo esto a mí. Yo debería haber muerto…no él.

Desde el suelo se podía vislumbrar el contenido de ambas cartas, arriba estaba Eren apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que la sangre de sus manos cayó manchando el papel arrugado.

.

* * *

**Levi, si Eren vuelve a salirse de control debes matarlo.**

**Irvin**

* * *

.

En la otra carta decía:

.

* * *

**El rey te ordena que vayas a esa falsa misión con Eren. Es mejor que ese chico muera antes de que los enemigos se lo lleven. Asegúrate de matarlo sin dejar rastro. **

**Rage**

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La tropa llego muy cansada, lo primero que hizo Mikasa fue ir al sótano para ver que su hermano este bien.

Eren estaba durmiendo, pero deliraba en voz baja. Ella salió sin hacer ruido, hace mucho que no lo veía tan tranquilo. El castaño abrió los ojos con calma, se había quedado dormido luego de poner orden en el lugar.

Miro a un costado de la cama y lo vio, Levi estaba sentado observándolo fijamente.

.

_"Tengo que vigilarte mocoso, no pongas esa cara"_

.

Eren estiró una mano para tocarlo pero la ilusión se deshizo en pedazos.

_El capitán está muerto, desde hace dos años, muerto y enterrado. Contrólate Eren._ Se dijo a si mismo sintiendo los recuerdos cada vez más vividos y reales.

Quiso gritar pero podrían escucharlo, así que lo único que hizo fue apretarse los oídos con las dos manos para dejar de escuchar todas las palabras que Levi le había dicho alguna vez.

No funcionó.

Solo tenía algo que hacer, ya no quedaba nada entonces por qué no terminar de arruinar todo.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo pesado mientras en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa.

Venganza.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Consecuencias y promesa:**

_Si puedo impedir que un corazón se rompa mi vida no habrá sido en vano, si puedo aliviar el dolor de una vida, curar un sufrimiento, o ayudar a un pájaro desfallecido volver a su nido, mi vida no habrá sido en vano. __Si tan solo puedo salvarte….mi vida no habrá sido en vano._

* * *

**Ya llega el reencuentro XD**

** La lucha recién comienza. Tal vez lo haga demasiado rápido y resumido pero es porque ya quiero empezar con la historia.**

**Tengo que aclarar algo Levi no esta muerto. Yo nunca haria eso.**


	3. Consecuencias y promesa

**Tuve problemas para subir el archivo pero ya lo logre. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren/Angst/Romance/Fantasía/AU/Slash **

* * *

Como describir la palabra venganza en una sola frase. Cuál es su verdadero significado, que se oculta detrás de esa palabra y cuáles son las consecuencias que acarrea.

¿Sera cierto que la venganza envenena el alma de las personas? Acaso existe una fórmula para revertir el efecto, pues si la hay, está a punto de desaparecer y convertirse en una pesadilla sin final. Dependiendo de cuanto estarías dispuesto a pagar para salir de ahí…

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

El joven capitán Arlet entrena junto a su equipo. Pronto irían a la misión más arriesgada hasta ahora. Recuperar el muro María. Abrir una puerta a la libertad.

El rubio da un giro de noventa grados cuando vio a su mejor amigo en la colina. Esa era su rutina después de todo, el castaño solo entrenaba por las mañanas, el resto de su tiempo lo ocupaba limpiando la colina, ayudando a la tropa o conversando con Hanji.

Solo el tiempo cura las heridas o por los menos las esconde.

—Eren ¿todavía sigues aquí? Esta anocheciendo, deberías volver al castillo—dijo Armin acercándose velozmente a su amigo, por unos instantes pudo notar que los ojos de este brillaban intensamente.

—Ya termine. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos volver— dijo Eren levantándose despacio y sacudiendo la tierra de sus manos—. La próxima misión será un gran logro. Estoy emocionado ¿y tú?

— tengo algo de miedo, pero contigo ahí podemos estar tranquilos— el rubio sonríe iluminando el ambiente discreto del lugar. Entonces el viento sopla fuertemente hacia ellos.

.

"_Puedo confiar en mis habilidades, o las elecciones de mis compañeros. Pero absolutamente nadie sabe el resultado"_

.

—¿Eren…estas bien? De repente… te pusiste pálido.

—N…no. No es nada, solo un mareo— sacude su cabeza tratando de no volver a decir lo de siempre: que escuchó la voz del capitán de nuevo.

En la sala los esperaban los comandantes: Irvin y Nil, junto con Hanji. Los demás de la tropa estaban abajo. Esa era una reunión importante.

—Vinimos aquí para analizar la opinión del capitán Arlet respecto a la gran misión de mañana—. Aclaró con fastidio el comandante de la división militar—. Sinceramente todavía no confío en Jaeger. Luego de que "Levi" muriera no tenemos a alguien apto para controlarlo…

—Luego de que el "capitán Levi" muriera, el siempre será un "capitán" comandante, no se le olvide eso— dijo Hanji con fastidio.

La tensión se apoderó del lugar mientras ellos mantenían su pelea de miradas, hasta que Armin decido interrumpirlos.

—Sera mejor que prosigamos la reunión — tosió el rubio extendiendo los mapas en las mesa— Lo primero será formar un escuadrón divido en grupos de siete, si queremos sobrevivir solo llevaremos armas, la comida la conseguiremos allá. Así será más fácil y nos costara menos vidas.

Eren se veía algo nervioso, más que todo por tener delante de el al comandante Nil así que decidió mostrase de una vez por todas —Supongo que la tropa militar ira también ¿no? Incluyendo a los jefes del comando — dijo con una voz de odio y rencor que no logro ocultar del todo.

—Por supuesto, ese es el deber de todos.

—Entonces así lo harán más fácil — volvió a decir el castaño mientras tocaba una esquina del mapa tratando de no mirarle a la cara — Supongo que planean terminar con todo, como esa vez. Solo que en esta ocasión ustedes lo harán en persona. Pero dígame comandante Nil. Quién será el encargado de "cuidar" al monstruo que soy yo. La verdad no espero compasión de su parte, eso lo haría más aburrido, no sé si me entiende. Creo que si me entendió ¿verdad?

Rayos ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso ahora? Sí. Esperaba con ansias el momento para ver la cara de los que planearon su muerte años atrás. Pero no de esa forma, no descubriendo todo el odio que les tenía. Sintió asco cuando vio las caras confundidas de ellos. Pero más cuando su amigo le dirigió una sonrisa estúpida para calmarlo.

El rubio seguía con su expresión de duda, sin comprender bien el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Necesito una respuesta — continuo el castaño con una sonrisa de burla demostrando confianza y sarcasmo. Si se había atrevido a eso entonces también se atrevería a decirles la verdad en la cara —. Acaso pretenden que mi hermana sea la elegida, ella no lo hará, ya saben…

—No, no lo sé — interrumpió Irvin entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa y mirando la castaño con gran interés —. Explícate Eren, no entiendo nada de lo que tratas de decir.

—Ahora controlo mi poder, pero en caso de que algo salga mal ¿Quién me sacara del titán? Solo el capitán Levi sabia como controlarme— decidió decirlo todo, si continuaba así seguramente terminaría gritándoles— saben que no es ningún secreto lo de su muerte. Desde hace tres meses se descubrió que todo había sido un plan para matarme. Solo que los titanes llegaron de improviso, justo en el momento en que los soldados se fueron con nuestros caballo. Nadie hizo nada, esos malditos siguen libres, cuando deberían pagarlo con su vida.

—Quieres tomar la ley por tu mano ¿matarías al hombre que planifico todo?— Nil se veía asustado.

—No comprenden el dolor de una persona que dejo morir a quien más quería, no comprenden lo él sintió entonces — murmuró en voz baja tratando de responder algo coherente. Luego de unos minutos decidió decir la verdad —. Puedo entender el enojo que sintió el capitán en ese miento. Desde entonces yo solo guio mis decisiones con tres preguntas fundamentales. _¿Qué haría una persona común y corriente? ¿Qué haría yo? Y lo más importante. ¿Qué haría el capitán?_

Todos se quedaron callados ante esas palabras cargadas de odio.

—No puedes hablar en serio Eren— la castaña estaba escandalizada—. Insinúas que nosotros fuimos culpables por la muerte de Levi.

—No insinuó nada — Eren desvió los ojos para mirar a Irvin — Solo quiero aclara una cosa. No pienso unirme a los titanes, así que no habrá necesidad de que vuelvan a planear algo contra mí. Sé que al final tengo que morir, pero si vuelven a involucrar a alguien inocente en esto, ese será su problema. Ustedes serán los responsables de las consecuencias.

El castaño se levantó de la mesa para evitar la culpa que comenzaba a roer su interior otra vez. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarlos.

—Eres muy vengativo Eren, dejas que tus impulsos tomen control de ti — Irvin le hablo con firmeza — .Si entras a mi equipo debes respetar las reglas. Levi lo hizo por ese motivo el…

—está muerto.

—Se convirtió en un hombre confiable para el mundo. Murió, pero eso fue por desobedecer las reglas.

—Con su permiso capitán, comandantes— Eren quiso salir a toda prisa. Antes de cometer una locura.

—Te crees mucha cosa Jaeger— el comandante militar estaba furioso— pero sigues siendo un fenómeno.

—Un titán, un monstruo y un fenómeno. Pero ustedes me necesitan. Con su permiso.

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad dirigiéndose al sótano donde sus amigos le esperaban. Hablaron de todo como siempre, hasta que ya era tarde y salieron a sus cuartos para dormir. Todo menos Mikasa.

—Dime Eren, que harás cuando todo esto acabe— preguntó con la mirada vacía.

—No lo sé, lo más probable es que me vaya lejos o termine bajo tierra— el castaño se lanzó a la cama mirando fijamente la puerta— Si eso pasa…quiero estar junto a la tumba de Levi.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, salió en silencio pasando por los pasillos. Esa mañana el comando los había reunido a todos para planificar la muerte de Eren. Ahora solo les quedaba elegir, si su futura libertad valía más que su amigo.

Por primera vez ella estaba dudando.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Las cosas que pasan en la vida son indescifrables. El mundo puede derribarse en tan solo unos instantes y todo pasa tan rápido, como la luz.

**...**

Eren se encontraba acorralado. Por un lado los titanes con su ofrecimiento. Si la humanidad lo entregaba serian libres. Pero por otro lado estaban los comandantes, desconfiando de ese trato.

Solo llegaron a un acuerdo. La libertad a cambio de la muerte de Eren Jaeger.

**...**

Los humanos se dejan llevar por sus impulsos.

¿Qué haría una persona común y corriente? Salvar su vida, como un animal acorralado

¿Qué haría el, que haría Eren Jeager? Dejarse matar para ser un mártir en la historia de la humanidad…Pero

¿Qué haría el capitán?

.

"_Yo prefiero guiarme por las acciones que guiarme por las promesas falsas."_

.

¿Promesas falsas? Por supuesto, una vez que los titanes lo maten ya no habría esperanza para el mundo. Aunque…no sería mejor así. Que cada quien se salve. Ellos no merecían vivir…

— Estoy en contra de todo esto— Mikasa interrumpió los pensamientos del castaño. Se paró enfrentó de todos los soldados como la última vez. Decidió pararse frente a Eren para protegerlo— Yo no dejare que muera. ¡Es mi familia!

—Tienes razón— dijo Sasha uniéndose a la pelinegra— Una vez que el muera los siguientes seremos nosotros.

Jean, Historia, Connie e incluso Armin tiraron sus capas para proteger a Eren. La mitad de los soldados hicieron lo mismo, incluyendo a Hanji e Irvin.

La lucha apenas comenzaba. Y lo que ellos hacían podría ser un suicidio.

.**..**

— ¡Los matare a todos!

— ¡Detente Jeager!

—El castaño levanto la cabeza sonriendo a través de las lágrimas. En su rostro reflejaba lo que era el dolor y un odio infinito.

— ¡Ustedes mataron a mis amigos!— gritó con furia.

Ahí en el suelo, efectivamente, la pesadilla con la que siempre soñó se había vuelto realidad. Armin trataba de ponerse de pie, la tropa yacía muerta en el suelo, miles de soldados se sacrificaban por mantener una farsa, Todo era mentira, todo eran una graciosa verdad.

—Eren…detente. No resolveremos nada si continuas así...— Armin escupió sangre para volver a caer al suelo—. Huye Eren, ellos ya vienen…tu…solo vete.

Las mismas palabras, "HUYE" "VETE". ¿Hasta cuándo? Él no era un maldito cobarde, no lo era. Tenía coraje, voluntad y ahora poseía fuerza. Nunca más iba a huir, nunca más.

.

"_No es tu culpa Eren, recuerda que no es tu culpa"_

.

Los titanes se acercaban así que las últimas tropas huyeron. Menos Eren, si sus compañeros se sacrificaron por él, murieron para defender su libertad. Entonces porque él no podría morir vengándose de una vez por todas, también tenía el derecho de arruinar cien años de estúpida protección.

**...**

—Únete a nosotros— dijo una voz gruesa y familiar— Somos iguales, este es tu lugar, ya no hay nada que hacer. Te necesitamos.

Eren apretó los diente con furia, siempre lo tratarían como un objeto, las cosas nunca cambiarían.

—Así que ya no queda nada— dijo el con una voz terrible— ¿Saben porque me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento? Para matar titanes, a cada uno de ellos hasta el último. Los odio y pienso exterminarlos hasta que no quede ni uno, nunca más.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar, fue entonces cuando Eren supo que ese era el verdadero final.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Las cosas que pasan en la vida son indescifrables. El mundo puede derribarse en tan solo unos instantes y todo pasa tan rápido, como la luz.

Si alguien te dijera que tienes una segunda oportunidad ¿Qué harías? cuanto estarías dispuesto a pagar, cuanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar.

—Levi…eres tu— el castaño abrió los ojos para ver la figura luminosa que se acercaba. Al instante reconoció esa mirada pero no era el, no era Levi— estoy muerto…y te veo a ti. ¿verdad, capitán?

— ¿Quieres ver a Levi? Pide lo que sea, y yo lo cumpliré dependiendo de lo que puedas ofrecerme— le dijo aquel que se parecía a Levi.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Es el final. Tú eras el protagonista de este final. Eren Jeager. Yo soy un reflejo de tu subconsciente, pero existo porque soy también el anhelo de miles de vidas.

—Si te pido retroceder el tiempo ¿Tú lo harías?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo quedas tú, los demás murieron, Pero te propongo una cosa. Encuéntralos a ellos, a cada uno. Recuerda quien eres y salva a tus amigos convenciéndolo de pelear otra vez. Tú escogerás como volver, a cambio me darás esa llave. Pero si quieres cambiar este final…encuentra el límite entre el cielo y la tierra y todos dejen sus recuerdos allí. Ese es el precio.

El castaño volvió a cerrar los ojos sin saber lo que significaba ese trato. Para el todo era un sueño, antes de morir. Solo dijo "haría cualquier cosa", sin saber que comenzaba el primer minuto del resto de su vida.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Un comienzo que nunca olvidare.**

_Es cierto que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero también es cierto que no sabemos lo que hemos estado perdiendo hasta que lo encontramos._

* * *

**Seguramente nadie entiende nada, por lo que explica por qué los pasos. (Lo que pasa según mi fic. Ficción pura)**

**.Todos los solados fueron a una misión para recatar a la humanidad.**

**.Los titanes vinieron para hacer un trato con ellos (La muerte de Eren a cambio de la libertad)**

**.Los soldados se dividieron y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.**

**.Eren no aguanto más y enfrento a todos los titanes, obviamente lo mataron.**

**.Y al final, no pudo hacer nada. Luego se encontró en el túnel que todo cruzamos antes de morir, pensó que era un sueño por eso acepto ese extraño trato. **

**Así comienza esta historia, Por fin, ahora tengo que ponerme a escribir como nunca. **


	4. Un comienzo que nunca olvidare

**Soy rápida actualizando pero prefiero hacerlo una vez por semana desde ahora o talvez mas **

** Casi lo olvido, una pequeña introducción:**

**"Eren no recuerda nada, nadie recuerda nada, ellos solo viven sus vidas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. "**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren/Angst/Romance/Fantasía/Slash/AU**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Por ahora nada.**

**Excepto por el argumento y fondo de la historia que cambia totalmente desde ahora.  
**

* * *

Las cosas que pasan en la vida son indescifrables. El mundo puede derribarse en tan solo unos instantes y todo pasa tan rápido, como la luz. Pero si tienes el poder para pedir una segunda oportunidad, eres capaz de cambiar la historia…

▒▒▒▒▒..( )..▒▒▒▒▒

**NEW YORK / MANHATTAN / año 1985 /**

Tres niños juegan cerca de una pequeña casa blanca y artísticamente construida.

El castaño de siete años le pasa la pelota a su hermana y esta se la pasa a un rubio de cabello semi largo y ojos celestes. Ellos crecieron ahí, en la isla más famosa de Nueva York.

A lo lejos Jean un niño con expresión equina y marcada envidia los observa desde el pequeño parque de recreación.

—Quisiera que Mikasa fuera mi hermana — murmuró con fastidio. Su amigo de pecas sonrió al escuchar la típica frase de siempre.

—Si eso fuera cierto, no podrás casarte con ella cuando seas grande.

—Maldición, Marco. No arruines mi sueño—Jean corre detrás de su amigo para atraparlo. Sasha y Connie se unen a ellos a modo de juego. Mientras que Armin ya los ha visto y sale corriendo para saludarlos.

Pero Marco cae torpemente golpeándose levemente la cabeza en el césped— ¡Jean!, que malo eres, casi muero por tu culpa— dijo haciendo unos lindos pucheros.

Él le da una mano para que se levante, entonces piensa lo más loco que se le puede ocurrir. Piensa que sería bonito tener a Mikasa como hermana y no como posible futura novia.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Sé que algún día voy a hacer algo grande— los ojos verdes del castaño brillan con fuerza entretanto sus amigos se turnan para decir lo que quieren ser algún día. La secundaria es un mundo de sueños para todos, deben elegir lo que serán en el futuro. Es el momento.

—Estás loco Eren— Jean apoya la cabeza sobre su propia mano con una sonrisa de burla.

El profesor Reiner no vino, así que tenían un horario libre y ellos fueron al salón de estudio para conversar

—Tu ni siquiera puedes ganarle a Sasha— vuelve a decir Jean, burlándose por los sueños ambiciosos de su amigo y rival.

—No tiene por qué ganarme, yo…yo quiero ser una gran chef para trabajar en una rica mansión enorme y llena de comida— La castaña abre los ojos como si ya estuviera ahí.

Ellos vuelven a reír al ver la pose ridícula de su amiga "patata". En cambio Connie la mira deseando trabajar algún día como asistente de una futura chef.

El rubio de ojos celestes les dice que su mayor sueño es convertirse en piloto o fotógrafo, quizá un turista aficionado, no importa, lo básico es conocer el mundo. Así es Armin, un explorador de corazón, un ser que nació para ser libre. En cambio la pelinegra solo pensaba en convertirse en una buena ama de casa, vivir cerca de su hermano y ser feliz, aunque no estaría nada mal ser una actriz. Muchos chicos decían que ella era bonita y tenía talento. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Los que si soñaban en grande eran Marco y Jean, ambos habían planeado entrar a la academia policial para convertirse en unos policías estupendos y notables. Detener a los malos, colocar orden en las calles y quedarse en la calle o en una oficina ventilada todo el día.

Si tuvieran sentido común aceptarían que aquellos sueños eran casi imposibles. Pero la lógica y ellos no eran compatibles. Ese sería su año, definitivamente tendrían que sobresalir para logar sus objetivos.

¿Quién los inspiró? Ese fue su gran héroe favorito, fuerte, rubio y famoso. Conocido en todo el mundo como Doctor Smith. El hombre que siempre sale en la televisión junto a su esposa la científica Hanji Zoe. Ambos no solo eran famosos sino que arrasaban con todos los obstáculos que tenían frente a ellos. Trayendo nuevas esperanzas de libertad al mundo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió dejando entrar a una chica rubia de mirada seria. Era la mejor amiga de Mikasa y nueva integrante del grupo. La pelinegra sacó una silla para ella y la presentó a todos.

Se llamaba Annie Leonhardt. Su sueño: convertirse en una bailarina de ballet clásico y dirigir un curso de karate.

Mikasa la trataba con amabilidad, entre ambas había crecido una fuerte amistad que quizá perduraría por siempre. Claro, en este mundo donde ella no tenia ni la mas remota idea del tipo de relación que tuvo con Annie en el pasado.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**NEW YORK / MANHATTAN / año 2001 /01 de Enero (16 años después)**

Los años pasaron rápidamente y la vida del grupo siguió transcurriendo tranquilamente, solo con algunos ligeros cambios.

Sasha abrió su propio restaurante junto con Connie, porque reprobó un centenar de veces en las clases de cocina solo porque los platillos de sus compañeros desaparecían misteriosamente y ella fue declarada culpable siendo expulsada casi inmediatamente. Al menos no se rindió tan fácil y logro su sueño, aunque de distinta manera.

Recién salidos de la academia, Jean y Marco se convirtieron en patrullantes nocturnos, espantando a los transeúntes trasnochados con sus numerosas ocurrencias al querer "demostrase afecto" mientras "nadie" los veía.

Mikasa pudo entrar a un curso de modelaje al mismo tiempo que Annie entro a otro curso, pero de gimnasia. Armin en cambio dejó todo a un lado para convertirse en un gran fotógrafo y viajar por el mundo junto a la pelinegra.

Eren en cambio había desaparecido del mapa, a veces se encontraba con su hermana en una de esas reuniones familiares a las que solía ir solo en día de la madre y navidad. Muchos opinaban que era un don nadie, hasta que decidió contarles su secreto a sus amigos con los cuales se reunía una vez al mes en el restaurante de Sasha.

El castaño vivía en un apartamento de una zona residencial, trabajando de sol a sol en sus numerosas obras muy famosas. Estas ocultaban su nombre bajo tres seudónimos diferentes. Lo último que escribió fue una pequeña historia que titulaba "Alas del mañana" Una gran obra en proceso de terminarse, donde se hablaba de un mundo al borde de la extinción, rodeado de murallas y titanes, Y como un héroe cobarde los dejaba morir a todos.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un chico de unos 17 años espera sentado en la pequeña celda llena de maleantes de baja categoría, la ropa de marca con que esta vestido lo distingue de los demás, puntualizando que solo mide uno sesenta y se ve bastante refinado.

Nadie se le acerca, nadie le habla. Simplemente, le tienen miedo. Ese muchacho es capaz de matar con la mirada, peor ahora que parece molesto por algo. Se comenta en voz baja que solo se quedara una semana ahí.

Es alguien que tiene contactos. Un chico rico.

La celda se abre de golpe y dos guardias lo sacan. Afuera lo está esperando una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, vestida con una ropa cara y elegante para su edad.

—Hermano, siempre voy a agradecerte tu ayuda.

—Cállate estúpida. Gracias a ti mi limpio y reluciente expediente está jodidamente manchado— le responde el pelinegro con el mismo vocabulario de siempre, mientras sacude su ropa y entra al auto—. Bonito regalo de cumpleaños le das a tu hermano, maldita…

—Yo también extrañe tus palabras tan…originales, Levi— dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabe que su hermano tiene ese carácter violento, pero, solo por fuera— Vamos a casa, Farlan prometió venir para jugar con nosotros.

El pelinegro lanza un suspiro de fastidio al oír la sonrisa de Mike, su chofer. A mitad el camino el coche se detiene en una plaza donde esta actriz y cantante más popular del país. Rivaille voltea los ojos al ver como su hermana se lanza entre la multitud para recibir un autógrafo de Historia Reiss más conocida como Christa. Una mujer alta, morena, con pecas en las mejillas y de cabellera negra; cuida de la idol, seguramente es su guardaespaldas.

—Mike, ¿deberíamos irnos ahora?— refunfuñó el pelinegro.

—La señorita Isabel sigue afuera— Contesta el rubio con bigotes mientras lee un libro— ¿quiere que le lea un poco?

— … —

—Titula "Alas del mañana". Su autor utiliza un seudónimo para no darse a conocer, dicen que cuando escribió el libro pensó en sus amigos y un sentimiento que siempre tuvo desde pequeño, algo que el mismo desconoce.

Rivaille dio un portazo al salir. Odiaba los monólogos de Mike y a las personas que hacían mucho ruido. Se cruzó de brazos y espero con paciencia apoyado frente al coche.

Entonces lo vio.

Alto, castaño, ojos grandes de color verde azulado, unos veintidós o quizá veintitrés años. Vestido con una ropa discreta y elegante, caminaba por la calle sin ningún apuro. Sus miradas se cruzaron por tan solo unos segundas, bastante electrizantes y fugaces.

El castaño sigue su camino dejando a Rivaille con una cara de -soy-un acosador-de-mayores.

Isabel llega corriendo y el cambia su expresión rápidamente.

—Levi, ¿estás bien?

—Si. Solo sentí algo— el pelinegro abre la puerta y mira hacia atrás por un momento— entra a auto de una vez y vámonos.

Vuelven a cruzarse en el camino y él lo puede ver a través del retrovisor, su corazón da un salto cuando el castaño se pierde por el camino. Cierra los ojos fuertemente tratando de concentrase en la plática de su hermana.

Entonces esos ojos verdes vuelven a su mente, quedándose grabados como con fuego.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

El sonido infinitamente molesto del móvil llego a sus oídos. Era su madre llamando de nuevo, eso lo tranquilizo un poco y volvió a contestar.

—Hola…mama.

—Eren ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Estás bien?

El castaño sonríe con ternura. Su madre, siempre igual — Sí, ya voy en camino. Solo quise caminar un poco y me distraje. Estaré ahí enseguida— Mira la hora y apresura el paso.

—Tus amigos están en casa, Es año nuevo y te extrañan mucho, yo te extraño.

—Por eso vengo a visitarlos, mama…si está bien…diez minutos, Adiós.

Se da la vuelta al ver a un chico pelinegro que lo observa con curiosidad. Le recuerda a alguien pero rápidamente descarta ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Camina más deprisa hasta llegar a una casa blanca con cortinas amarillas. Un auto de la policía esta estacionado ahí. Es verdad, todos sus amigos vinieron visitarlos. Seguramente trajeron regalos, no importa él ya les dio algo en Navidad. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se reúnen ahí? Cinco años.Y ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que todos ellos contaron sus increíbles sueños? oh,si, ya fueron 16 años desde aquel entonces. Realmente el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

Quizá tenga que recordar lo que les prometió la última vez, sin embargo el trabajo es lo primero, si no fuera por la insistencia de su madre el no hubiera estado ahí hasta mediados de año.

Los quería a todos, los quiere, son sus amigos. Se alejaron de el por un tiempo, pero eso fue solo porque comenzó a tener esas pesadillas extrañas y las voces en su cabeza no lo dejaban dormir…esa voz no lo dejaba dormir. Era la voz que lo atormento por meses ya hora solo era un murmullo suave que lo consuela de la soledad, algo cotidiano que se había convertido en parte de su vida, una parte extrañamente necesaria para vivir.

La pelinegra salió de casa al verlo y corre a abrazarlo. Eren la recibe con una sonrisa mientras su madre lo espera en la puerta.

Sí. La verdad es que ya era hora de volver a casa.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Solo tú**

_ Dicen que cuando nos enamoramos de una persona a primera vista, es porque esa persona fue nuestro primer amor en otra vida.  
_

* * *

**La fecha que puse marca la diferencia de edad de nuestros queridos personas principales. Eren tendrán 23 años y Levi tendrá 17 años. **

** El genero es Au.**


	5. Solo tu

**Con este capítulo ya entramos en otra trama más interesante, espero que les guste.**

**Si se preguntan por qué todos le dicen Rivaille al capitán,(en mi fic) todos menos Eren, es porque me gustan los dos nombres **"**Rivaille-Levi", siento que es más genial que Eren sea el único que pueda decirle Levi. Esa es mi opinión por supuesto.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren/Angst./Romance/Fantasía/AU/Slash**

**ADVERTENCIAS: El argumento y fondo de la historia que cambia totalmente desde ahora.  
**

* * *

—Isabel, ya basta — el pelinegro sigue esperando que su hermana se levante del suelo, era asqueroso ver como el lodo formado por la lluvia mojaba sus zapatos. El también se sentía triste pero si pensaba más en lo que ocurrió terminaría destrozado por dentro— deja de llorar de una vez.

Ahí estaban ambos, en el cementerio. Solos. Un accidente de auto mato al chofer y a sus padres. Todos los amigos que tenían se habían ido al verlos sin dinero, casi todos.

Farlan se acercó corriendo, traía dos paraguas—. Pueden quedarse en mi departamento, es bastante grande— le ofreció un paragua a Rivaille mientras que con el otro tapaba a Isabel.

—Estamos solos, ya no tenemos nada—. la pelirroja siguió sollozando sin fuerzas, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— el banco nos quitó la casa, ya no tenemos nada…

Rivaille sujeto su brazo con fuerza— me tienes a mí, idiota, así que deja de balbucear estupideces— la levantó de un tirón protegiéndola bajo sus brazos.

A veces podría ser el chico más malhablado del mundo, el más serio y gruñón; pero en realidad solo lo hacía para protegerse, a él y a su preciada hermana.

—Escuchaste a Rivaille ¿cierto?, ahora somos una familia, no te preocupes— Farlan caminos junto con ellos mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza por todo el lugar.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

El despertador sonó exactamente a la hora que tendría que sonar y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, esta vez más fuertes, mas vividos, más dolorosos.

Un campo…flores…murallas…soldados...unos ojos grises

El Castaño abrió los ojos con calma sabiendo que apenas se levantara de la cama iba a olvidarlo todo.

Trato de distraerse mirando los cuadros de las paredes, aunque seguía con la cabeza revuelta por la conferencia de ayer, si no podía explicar el porqué de su nuevo libro, a nadie debería importarle. Pero no, los críticos son críticos después de todo. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada tratando de dormir un poco más, entonces lo recordó. Hace media hora tendría que haber salido para verse con Jean y Marco.

Su apartamento era casi pequeño y cómodo. Perfecto para él, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para preparar cualquier cosa que llenara su estómago. Si no se apresuraba no podría pedirle ese favor a Jean, y realmente necesitaba otra tarjeta de identificación.

Cuando salió del apartamento vio a una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules discutiendo con alguien, seguramente sería nueva en el edificio, sin tomarle importancia bajo las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a su auto.

**...**

Rivaille llego cansado del trabajo, ese no había sido un buen día para él. Ya eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y el cuerpo le pesaba como plomo.

Isabel saco la cabeza desde el cuarto piso para saludarlo y decirle que recoja el correo. El pelinegro bufo con molestia y al sacar las cartas de las casillas correspondientes vio un nombre que le llamo la atención, se quedó quieto unos minutos tratando de recordar donde había visto ese nombre, donde había escuchado ese nombre, entonces una persona le toco el hombro.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Los dedos de Jean no cesaban de tamborilear sobre la mesa del restaurante, a esa hora el lugar era un completo desierto y eso les convenía a ellos.

Frente a él, Eren se servía el quinto vaso de vino con tranquilidad.

—No sabía que bebías —dijo Jean tratando de iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

—Yo tampoco —respondió el castaño levantando la copa con cuidado. Un incómodo silencio envolvía el lugar, hasta que Marco se acercó trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

—Sasha preparo esto solo para nosotros —Dijo, sentándose junto a Jean— creo que ya es tarde, estamos aquí desde hace mucho y nosotros tenemos que patrullar dentro de unas horas…

El pecoso siguió hablando, hasta que un dolor de cabeza le sobrevino al castaño y escucho esa voz extraña, atormentándolo como cada tarde desde hace cinco años. Pero la frase era distinta, esta vez era dolorosamente más distinta que antes.

.

"_Diste todo por nosotros y lo seguirás haciendo, porque tu voluntad vivirá conmigo."_

.

Eren se tocó la frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Mil agujas calientes punzaron su pecho con fuerza, metafóricamente hablando, aunque la verdad él hubiera preferido un dolor físico a ese maldito dolor de una culpa y angustia de no saber porque o que lo martirizaba de esa manera.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— le preguntó Marco.

—Esa voz…no, no es nada. Creo que debo irme a casa— la mano le temblaba y el la oculto debajo de la mesa antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta y preguntaran que le sucedía.

—Nosotros te llevaremosdijo Jean, señalando su auto de policía estacionado en la calle— Sería un delito que conduzcas en ese estado.

Eren lo miro atónito, sabía muy bien que Jean no era tan amable con él, tal vez quería pedirle otro favor o lo hacía por lo que paso hace cinco años. El pecoso pareció leerle la mente porque no dejo de mirarlo con tristeza.

—Somos tus amigos Eren. Lo que paso aquella vez ya no importa.

—Ustedes dijeron que estaba loco— protestó el castaño.

—Ese día dijiste que escuchabas voces extrañas, luego comenzaste a llorar asustándonos a todos— Jean miro hacia atrás con cautela para verificar que nadie lo escuchara— desde entonces no eres el mismo. No del todo pero algo te falta, perdiste algo muy importante ese día. Y ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

—Deberíamos irnos— el castaño se levantó para pagar la cuenta y salió del lugar luego de despedirse de Sasha y Connie.

Dentro del coche la conversación se volvió más amena, como hacía años. Marco hablo mucho, hablo de todo e incluso tuvo que intervenir para que la discusión de Eren y Jean no llegara a mayores.

—Ya entiendo porque dicen que los rivales pueden convertirse en los mejores amigos— reprochó el pecoso con una sonrisa de confianza absoluta.

—No es cierto, Eren simplemente es…insoportablemente Eren.

Nadie entendió el chiste pero aun así Marco se puso a reír con ternura, el castaño se sorprendió entonces de como ambos habían profundizado su relación. Hace algunos años hubiera profetizado seguir viendo a Jean detrás de su hermana, pero ahora todo era diferente.

—Llegamos— dijo Jean, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Al pie del edificio un muchacho pelinegro se estiraba para recoger el correo.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

El dolor de cabeza comenzó a disminuir poco a poco. Eren despertó algo adormilado, entreabriendo los ojos pudo notar que esa no era su cama. Aquellas sábanas que lo envolvían eran suaves y tenían un aroma embriagadoramente único y delicioso.

—Vaya, por fin despertaste— una chica pelirroja se acercó a él con rapidez.

— ¡Donde estoy!— el castaño se incorporó de la cama para cerciorarse de no haber cometido una locura anoche. No, no lo hizo. Su ropa continuaba en su cuerpo, menos los zapatos por supuesto.

—Estas en el cuarto de mi hermano, el odia compartir sus cosas, así que no entiendo porque te trajo aquí—. La chica se rasco la cabeza con desconcierto—Tú vives aquí al lado pero él dijo que deberías quedarte.

Una voz masculina y nostálgica hablo desde afuera— Si ya se despertó dile que se vaya—. El dolor volvió a tomar posesión de Eren al reconocer aquella voz, su corazón latía con fuerza haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibre de forma extraña. No podía creerlo, esa voz era claramente real. Existía, en verdad existía y no era producto de su fantasía o lo que fuera.

La pelirroja le tendió la mano cortésmente— ,me llamo Isabel Magnolia. Eren ¿verdad? Si quieres puedes quedarte a desayunar, pero te advierto que mi hermano cocina muy mal. Él se llama Rivaille Levi, pero solo nosotros le decimos Levi.

—No le des tanta información a un extraño— Rivaille entro al cuarto, llevaba un delantal de encaje que resaltaba su esbelta figura, seguro estaba cocinando y se lo puso para no mancharse la ropa—. Isabel ve a despertar a Farlan y dile que si no sale ahora mismo de su cuarto envenenare su comida.

Su hermana obedeció inmediatamente.

El castaño seguía estupefacto, si bien esos ojos grises podían transmitir cierta frialdad, para él, eran algo más que un bálsamo reconfortante, como si hubieran pasado años desde que no los había vuelto a ver. Entonces el pelinegro al advertir el desconcierto de Eren, se acercó inclinándose a corta distancia de su cara.

—Si comentas algo sobre lo que paso anoche, juro que te sacare los ojos para que te los comas— tomó a Eren del cuello, empujando de vuelta sobre la cama para poder sentarse sobre él y mirarlo más de cerca, torciendo la boca en una cruel mediasonrisa—. Y si lo intentas de nuevo, no me detendré aunque llores, pedazo de idiota.

El castaño se encogió como una tortuga al recordar lo sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

—Llegamos— habia dijo Jean, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Al pie del edificio un muchacho pelinegro se estiraba para recoger el correo.

No podría subir hasta el décimo piso sin ayuda, Eren se acercó entonces hacia el chico que recogía el correo y le toco el hombro con cuidado para que no se asuste.

El pelinegro se volvió lentamente, reconociendo casi al instante a aquel sujeto. Era el, esa persona que caminaba por la plaza en año nuevo, el que tenía aquellos ojos verdes brillantes.

—Lo siento…yo vivo en este edifico y necesito ayuda para subir—. Sonrió el castaño— ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Ese es tu problema— dijo el pelinegro apartándose bruscamente y disponiéndose a entrar, pero hizo que Eren cayera y se lastimara el pie un poco. No le quedo de otra, apoyo al castaño en su hombro y comenzó a subir los escalones con él.

El ascensor no estaba en funcionamiento ese día.

Un escalón, dos, tres. Sería imposible llegar con ese bulto de ojos verdes. Tendría que hacer algo, tal vez…si lo dejaba ahí tirado…los guardias lo encontrarían y lo llevarían a su departamento.

—Mocoso, despierta— el pelinegro golpeó la mejilla del castaño, ¿Por qué le decía mocoso? Se veía un poco mayor que él— despierta o te dejo aquí y me voy.

Sus dedos se detuvieron en la mejilla de Eren, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. ¿Por qué sería tan reconfortante tocar a ese castaño? Quiso soltarlo pero entonces Eren se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza.

—L…Levi...— susurró entre sueños, estrechando con fuerza a la persona que estaba frente a el. Quienquiera que fuera, era especial, definitivamente le recordaba a alguien o su subconsciente actuaba solo. Nada importaba ahora, lo único que podía pensar era una solo cosa, no tenía que dejarlo ir, nunca jamás, aunque le costára la vida.

Acerco sus labios por pura inercia hacia el pelinegro y lo beso suavemente.

Rivaille no hizo nada para impedirlo, hace unos segundo había sentido una nostalgia tan grande que también le impedía pensar. Estrecho su cuerpo con el del castaño, profundizando el beso ya iniciado. Sintio algo cálido en la boca y lo dejo entrar mordiendo al mismo tiempo los labios de Eren. Definitivamente su mente se nubló, así que lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el momento.

Subió su rodilla hasta el centro de los muslos del castaño y volvió a bajarla, repitiendo aquello varias veces, deleitándose con los gemidos ahogados de su inusual vecino. Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse esta vez con desesperación, parecía que aquello no iba a parar nunca. Y ninguno de los tampoco quería que suceda.

— ¡Hermano, donde estás!— Isabel irrumpió en el lugar al mismo tiempo que Rivaille empujaba a Eren y este caía al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una silla que se encontraba por casualidad en ese lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

—No sé qué decir…— el castaño volteo la mirada rápidamente, poniendo a trabajar sus neuronas para tener el valor suficiente de decir aquello. Aunque sonará de lo mas extraño dado la situación y los hechos— Rivaille…sé que esto sonara extraño, pero hablo enserio… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

El pelinegro levanto una ceja sorprendido. Si alguien estaba loco ahí, ese era Eren Jeager. Pero cuando este le dirigió una sonrisa hizo que su cuerpo temblara de una manera muy rara, sus labios entonces se movieron solos pronunciando aquellas malditas palabras de condenación.

—Estás completamente loco Eren— el pelinegro seguía sentado sobre él, sin moverse de su lugar. ¿Eren? ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba de esa manera? si apenas lo había conocido anoche—. Dame una buena razón para salir contigo y entonces quizás acepte.

Mierda, en verdad estaba diciendo eso. Que es lo que le pasaba, seguramente el castaño debía de estar burlándose de él y lo único que se le ocurría era eso. Acaso planeaba salir con él, ambos eran hombres, sería imposible. Pero enigmáticamente, una pequeña parte de el deseaba que esa propuesta no fuera una broma.

—Sé que te gusto, lo supe desde que te vi aquella vez en la plaza— el castaño poso las manos sobre el rostro del pelinegro—. Solo puedo decir una cosa. Siento que esto es amor. No. Sé que esto es amor, Rivaille.

—Quítate idiota— dijo Levi separando esas manos de su rostro para levantarse de la cama, pero entonces una mano lo agarro con fuerza por el brazo.

Algo brotó dentro de Rivaille en ese instante, dentro de su corazón un anhelo oculto y desconocido le gritaba con fuerza que esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría para ser feliz. Que si no lo decía ahora, no lo iba a poder decir nunca más. Entonces él se dio la vuelta sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que lo consumían.

—Creo que esa es una buena razón— frunció el ceño con seriedad para no sonar ilusionado por lo que acaba de decir. Pero en el fondo sabia algo, ese seria un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Una vez más:**

_Te observare de lejos y cuidare tu alma de cerca, porque admiro la voluntad de tu corazón._

* * *

**Sí, es como lo piensan, ellos están juntos oficialmente a partir de hoy. **

**Podría decir "juntos para siempre" pero la trama del principio me lo impide. Aun así el final promete ser emocionante y bueno. Aunque falta casi mucho para eso. Quisiera saber su opinión al respecto, si no es mucho pedir. Y también algunas sugerencias para los demás personajes que pronto irán apareciendo. Que pareja les gustaría ver por ejemplo.**


	6. Una vez mas

**El capítulo de hoy se adelantó bastante, y suprimí algunas cosas más. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren/Angst/Romance/Fantasía/Slash/AU**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lo dicho anteriormente en anteriores capítulos. El fondo ahora está ambientado en otro universo, lo que corresponde a la clasificación (AU) pero solo por algunos capítulos. Hasta el final.**

* * *

La empresa científica del doctor Smith se encontraba en su mejor momento, todo gracias a su equipo de trabajo y a sus numerosos socios que lo apoyaban en todo. Se decía incluso que él era un hombre feliz, lo tenía todo. Y hoy como uno de esos días felices de su supuesta vida, estaba sentado en su gran cama anotando firmando unos cheques mientras una mujer castaña con anteojos lo observaba con ansiedad.

—Prometo no gastar mucho hoy— dijo la castaña, guardando los papeles en su bolso— La reunión es a las once y media, tienes que estar ahí.

Hanji se inclinó para darle un beso al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba el cabello.

—Estaré ahí— dijo el rubio sin inmutarse siquiera. Espero pacientemente a que su esposa se vistiera y saliera de casa. Afuera se escuchó el motor del auto prenderse, entonces él se levantó para dirigirse a su oficina.

Diez años habían pasado desde el día de su boda, cinco años desde ese accidente que cambio su vida y su modo de pensar. Irvin abrió una de las gavetas del lugar para sacar simples archivos que contenían los datos de ciertas personas casualmente relacionadas entre sí, a las cuales les sucedió algo similar hace cinco años.

Cuidadosamente tomo la foto de uno de ellos, la observó con detenimiento preguntándose porque ese chico de ojos verdes sería la clave de todo. Por alguna extraña razón los nombres de esas personas le resultaban familiares, le recordaban a algo.

Algo que había olvidado y quizá podría recordar si los encontraba a todos.

—Armin Arlet, Eren Jeager, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt…— leyó de corrido todos los demás nombres para detenerse en el que más le importaba—…Hanji Zoe…

Incluir a su esposa en esa lista lo hacía sentir miserable, más que todo porque ella no sabía nada, no sabía que era vigilada al igual que todas esas personas.

La secretaria toco la puerta con rapidez, Irvin le ordenó que pasara. Ella deposito varios archivos en su escritorio.

—Aquí están los informes sobre todo lo que hicieron esas personas — La muchacha de cabello marronse paró con sencillez en una esquina esperando recibir alguna otra orden— Los vigilantes que los siguen resumieron todo y esperan volver a su trabajo muy pronto.

Irvin orden¢ los papeles y levanto un informe que no había visto antes, contenía tan solo un nombre y unos pocos datos.

—Petra, ¿Qué es esto?— pregunt¢ con curiosidad.

—De las tres nuevas personas que tiene los mismo datos que los demás, solo una es similar. No pudimos sacarle una foto, este sujeto es tan precavido que incluso casi descubrió al vigilante.

—Rivaille Levi, 17 años, apellidos desconocidos— el rubio suspiro con pesadez,— no entiendo que tiene de especial esta persona.

—Hace cinco años, a él le sucedió lo mismo que a usted. Dicen que su actitud cambio considerablemente y sus padres trataron de llevarlo a un psicólogo por que escuchaba voces. Desde entonces no dijo nunca más lo que le pasaba y llevo una vida completamente normal—. Petra deposito una taza de café en la mesa— ahora vive en un departamento común. Lo curioso es que su vecino es ese escritor que tiene todo su interés, Eren Jeager, el número 7, y al parecer se conocen.

—Bien, averigua todo lo que puedas por ahora.

—Si señor— Petra se inclino y salio inmediatamente del lugar.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

** .**

Llevaban saliendo algo más de un mes, esos días juntos lo pasaban muy alejados por el trabajo de ambos que les impedía verse más seguido. Así que un día como hoy era excepcional, por esa razón Eren decidió por fin darle a conocer la gran noticia a Rivaille.

—Sé que mañana no iras a trabajar Levi— el castaño dejos sus libros a un lado para mirar hacia la sala donde Rivaille limpiaba esmeradamente. Él no le había pedido hacer esos, pero el pelinegro le dijo que o pensaba visitar una casa tan desordenada como la suya— Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

El pelinegro se detuvo sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—Isabel y Farlan ya saben de lo nuestro y me conocen. Pero tú no conoces a nadie de mi familia— volvió a decir el castaño, esperando alguna repuesta positiva.

—Eres seis años mayor— dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos— Sin mencionar que ambos somos hombres.

—Vamos Levi, no es por eso. Ellos ya saben que a mí no me gustan las mujeres y además les dije que salgo con alguien. Si les digo que soy feliz lo aceptaran sin reporchar mi actitud. —Se levantó de la silla para sentarse junto al pelinegro y darse un beso, pero cuando sintió como él lo derribaba sobre el sofá se aparato abruptamente avergonzado.

Solo había una pequeña diferencia entre ambos, algo bastante complicado.

— ¿Nunca tuviste sexo?— preguntó el pelinegro al ver la forma en que se sonrojaba el otro al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Bueno yo… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de repente?— Eren bajo la cabeza evitando la mirada fulminante de Rivaille.

—Te intimidas fácilmente como una adolescente virgen.

— ¡No es eso!— su corazón palpito fuertemente unos instantes— La verdad es que nunca lo hice porque espere al adecuado, ya sabes, a mi amor verdadero.

Levanto la cabeza con nerviosismo, esperando recibir algún gesto de Levi aunque sea un reproche. Entonces cerro los ojos al sentir los labios del otro en los suyos, reanudando así el beso de antes. Abrió ligeramente la boca para profundizar esa sensación de placer aún más, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y las manos del pelinegro subieron hasta su pecho separándolo de él.

—Podríamos intentarlo ahora— dijo

Eren asintió con delicadez tomándolo de la mano, llegaron hasta su habitación entre besos más profundos.

El castaño lo dejo caer en la cama con suavidad mientras lo miraba con los ojos dudosos.

.

"_Capitán yo confiare en usted toda mi vida, porque…lo admiro"_

_._

"_Sigues siendo un mocoso idiota, en este mundo tratamos de sobrevivir, no de confiar unos en otros"_

.

El pelinegro se levantó, empujando a Eren. Hace tiempo que ya no oía esa voz en su cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que atormentarlo ahora?

—Maldita sea— murmuró entre dientes. Lo último que quería era que Eren pensara que estaba loco. Miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio al castaño algo asustado, entonces lo comprendió todo.

—Levi, ¿tú también…escuchaste eso?— preguntó Eren con sorpresa. Por primera vez alguien iba a creer que no alucinaba, porque ese alguien había escuchado lo mismo.

—Así que también tenemos una conexión que nos une— dijo irónicamente el pelinegro tratando de no darle importancia al asunto. Ambos sabían que esas cosas debían de quedar olvidadas — ¿Desde cuándo te pasa a ti?

—Hace aproximadamente cinco años— Eren se incorporó de la cama, sentándose a su lado—. Es algo que nosotros no entendemos, pero quizá sea el destino.

—Solo eres un mocoso idiota— el pelinegro sintió algo de nostalgia al decir aquello, pero una sensación más fuerte lo invadió. Quería poseer a Eren, de alguna forma descontrolada quería tenerlo y escuchar sus gemidos.

Lo recostó con fuerza sobre la cama colocándose en medio de él.

—Q...Que estás haciendo— se calló sorprendido al ver como Rivaille se quitaba la camisa de forma sensual incitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—Termino lo que empezaste, Eren— murmuró con una voz tan adulta que le erizo la piel a Eren. Vio la zona abultada de su pantalón y comenzó a liberarla quitándole toda la ropa al castaño.

Los dos quedaron desnudos el uno frente al otro, Eren no supo cómo reaccionar al sentir unas manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Mmgh…ahhh…basta…mmgh...— el castaño apretó las sabanas con fuerza, Rivaille le había abierto las piernas posicionándose en medio, con una mano recorría su pecho apretándole los pezones ya erectos y con la otra subía y bajaba por sus muslos. Todo para mirar como reaccionaba el castaño ante esas tentadoras caricias.

—Prometo ser gentil— le susurró al oído lascivamente, separando su mano ya húmeda y procediendo a besarle por todo el cuerpo.

Eren dio un leve grito al sentir el primer dedo. Jamás se imaginó que Levi pudiera tomar la iniciativa de esa forma. Aunque no era violenta era dolorosa, algo que lo asusto mucho y quiso separarse pero el segundo dedo lo inmovilizó completamente. La posición en la que se encontraba era incomoda por eso levantó sus piernas para dejarlas caer sobre los hombros del pelinegro, tenía que comportarse como un hombre y soportar el dolor.

Se maldijo en voz baja por no haber tomado la iniciativa más antes, aunque tal vez eso le convenía y más adelante podría sentir placer.

El tercer dedo le quitó toda la ilusión y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Rivaille no hizo caso de sus suplicas, simplemente seguía moviendo los dedos en círculos, disfrutando la cara que ponía Eren, este entreabría los labios para emitir leves jadeos y sollozos al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro recorría su cuello transmitiéndole una sensación cálida y húmeda arrancándole esta vez gemidos desesperados y suplicas.

—Hazlo…hazlo de una vez…por favor…Levi…ahhh...— esta vez gimió más fuerte, sentía un dolor punzante en la entrepierna, ya no aguantaría más.

Rivaille se inclinó hacia adelante quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara del castaño, posó sus manos sobre la cama, arriba de los hombros de su pareja, e inicio con todo frotándose contra Eren. entrando de una sola estocada, arrancándole un grito de placer y dolor. Se detuvo lo suficiente como para que se acostumbrara un poco, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Tócate…Eren…— gruño el pelinegro mientras empujaba con fuerza una y otra vez, rozando aquel punto que aumentaba considerablemente los gemidos del castaño, amaba ver esa dulce cara sonrojada, esos ojos verdestan llena de placer pidiendo más a cada momento.

Ambos estaban jadeantes por el esfuerzo, en tanto que las manos de Eren se movían sobre su propio miembro causándole más deleite del que podría soportar.

El pelinegro sijeto las caderas de Eren para intensificar las embestidasen tanto el departamento quedaba lleno por las voz escandalosa del ojiverde que gemía con fuerza cada vez que Rivaille entraba y salia de su interior.

—ahhh...No…puedo más…— el castaño se arque¢ envolviendo la espalda del pelinegro con las piernas— Levi…ya no aguanto…mmngh…ya no…— abraz¢ a Rivaille para ocultar su rostro mientras se corria al mismo tiempo que el otro.

Unos leves espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir la esencia del pelinegro dentro de él. Todavía no se separaron sino que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos que resultaron eternos.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana acariciando el rostro de ambos con su luminosa transparencia. Y esos segundos que se miraron volvieron a ser los de antes.

Aquel capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el hombre más fuerte del mundo; aquel hombre que nunca pudo revelar sus sentimientos pero lucho para proteger lo que amaba aunque eso le costara la vida.Y aquel titán, ese chico, la última esperanza de una humanidad que lo traiciono; aquel soldado que siempre admiro a su capitán sin darse cuenta que en verdad lo amaba y solo pudo aclarar sus sentimientos cuando lo perdió.

Eren levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro del mayor, ambos sumidos en ese sueño tan vivido y a la vez tan irreal.

—Te amo. Levi, te amo, yo…— el teléfono móvil del pelinegro comenzó a sonar escandalosamente sacándolos de su ensueño. Rivaille lo apagó y se acostó a un lado de la cama. Olvidando por completo los recuerdos del pasado, al igual que Eren hizo lo mismo.

—Mañana iremos a mi casa— el castaño sonrió con emoción— A mi madre le encantara conocerte.

—Y dime ¿ellos ya saben que iras a tu casa conmigo?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Lo olvide por completo— Eren hizo el ademán de sentarse, pero no pudo a causa de un leve dolor en la espalda. Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras cogía el teléfono de la pequeña mesa.

—Idiota— murmuró el pelinegro, levantándose para ir al baño del cuarto, se sentía sudoroso así que claramente tomaría una ducha.

Desde el cuarto de baño podía escuchar la voz de Eren que hablaba animadamente por teléfono.

—Por supuesto mamá…él es una persona importante para mi…es considerado y amable… ¿lo que siento?...— el castaño trató de bajar la voz al escuchar que el grifo del baño se cerraba—…es alguien único…yo lo amo.

Rivaille se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar aquello, continuo secándose con la toalla mientras prestaba atención a la interesante conversación de Eren.

—además él es alguien completamente adorable…te encantara conocerlo…

Esta vez el pelinegro levanto una ceja sorprendido, "adorable" ¿en realidad él era alguien adorable? Acaso Eren estaba delirando o era un gran mentiroso. O quizá había encontrado algo en el que consideraba adorable y encantador.

Eren siguió hablando de otras cosas sin darse cuenta de que Rivaille estaba escuchándolo atentamente. Al final solo siguió repitiendo cuanto lo amaba, se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Se dio la vuelta y miro con una gran sonrisa a su amado y desconcertado Levi, quien estaba visiblemente preocupado esperando que nunca llegue la mañana cuando la madre del castaño lo vea y se dé cuenta de que solo un milagro lo haría adorable o algo así de tierno y esos diminutivos estúpidos que le puso el castaño.

Pero en el fondo sabía que haría y seria cualquier cosa si eso podría hacer feliz a Eren.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Te dije que te aseguraras de darme toda la información posible de ese sujeto— Irvin bebió de su taza sin apartar la vista de aquellas hojas. Estaba impaciente, demasiado impaciente desde ese dia—. Nadie debe saber nada de esto, ni siquiera Hanji, confió en ti Petra.

—Lo intente pero como dije, Rivaille es muy quisquilloso con las cosas. Esta vez Auruo se encargara de todo, no se preocupe— ella salió llevándose la taza vacía, pero volvió casi al instante con una cara de dolor en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Señor, Auruo me llamo hace un momento— trato de tranquilizarse para darle la noticia, sin querer se había encariñado con algunas de esas personas, los había vigilado tanto que incluso a veces trataba de ayudarlas. Por ese motivo este tipo de noticias la dejaban consternada. Respiro profundamente. —La madre de Eren Jeager…acaba de morir.

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos, la hora había llegado, ahora solo le quedaba reunirlos a todos para decirles la posible teoría que tenía sobre lo que paso hace cinco años. Pero eso lo haría con calma, porque ellos mismo llegarían a enterarse por sí solos.

Definitivamente el tiempo se estaba acabando.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**No te dejare solo otra vez  
**

"_El simple hecho de que estés al lado mío me levanta, me fortalece, me hace sentir que todo es todo perfecto"_

* * *

**Si, este fic ya está por acabar, aunque falta un poco más. Le di algunos arreglos y lo dejo hasta aquí. Tal vez actualice dentro de un poco de tiempo a más tardar, primero quisiera terminar el pedido de Lupe. Termino eso y continuo con este fic, gracias por leerlo. XD**

**Lupe crea tu cuenta de una vez, saber tu opinion por msm es frustante. T_T**


	7. No te dejare solo otra vez

**Casi me olvido de este fic, casi. Este capítulo no me salió tan bien, lo admito. No tengo excusas, bueno si las tengo pero mañana las compensare con el segundo capítulo de "Pecado Capital"**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. **

**GÉNERO: Riren / Angst / Romance / Fantasia / raya vertical / AU**

* * *

El castaño detuvo el auto cerca de una casa blanca con flores amarillas, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al reconocer a su madre que miraba de reojo la calle a través de la ventana. Decididamente abrió la puerta del auto y bajo junto con el pelinegro llevando consigo montón de regalos. Los había comprado solo por si acaso ellos estarían allí.

—No sabía que a tu hermana le gustaran tanto los obsequios— dijo Rivaille parándose con las manos cruzadas al observar como Eren le guiñaba un ojo.

—Todo esto es para mí "familia"— contesto el ojiverde— además ella saldrá en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente, una muchacha pelinegra salió corriendo de aquella casa para lanzarse a los brazos del castaño. Se detuvo un momento para observar a su acompañante quedando pasmada por el susto casi al instante, miro a Eren con una cara de sorpresa y volvió a mirar al pelinegro.

—Levi, ella es mi hermana Mikasa— se soltó del fuerte agarre de la pelinegra para tomar de la mano a Rivaille— Mikasa él es mi novio, Rivaille.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

No lo podía creer, por un momento cerró los ojos para que todo aquello fuera un simple sueño pero no fue así.

Todos los amigos de Eren se encontraban allí reunidos, observándolo como se observa el movimiento de una culebra venenosa. Rivaille trato de no ser tan frio con ninguno, se presentó con una sola palabra y luego miro hacia la pared más cercana.

—Eres pequeño— murmuró Jean con una sonrisa sarcástica— no creí que al idiota se buscara un novio como tú.

—Ignóralo Levi, Jean es tan solo un caballo feo y sin dientes que balbucea estupideces—murmuró Eren en voz baja

En ese momento Carla, la madre del castaño, entro a la sala junto con la pelinegra. El corrió para abrazar a su madre mientras ella buscaba con la mirada al posible novio de su hijo.

No tardó en encontrarlo.

—Mamá, él es Levi. Es mi novio y mi único amor— le dijo afectuosamente atrayéndolo con su mano— Es el chico del que te hable.

—Vaya, eres tal y como te describió mi hijo— exclamó ella para luego acercar su boca al oído de Rivaille— No hagas caso de lo que dicen sus amigos. Solo están celosos— le susurro confidentemente.

—...si entiendo— dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tensa y forzada en el rostro.

Pasaron toda la mañana hablando de varias cosas, el pelinegro no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, solo se limitó a beber un poco de café y dejo que Eren hablara por ambos.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?—pregunto Sasha atracándose con comida.

—...mmm...creo que fue en la plaza de la ciudad. Él se quedó mirándome y yo también lo vi — afirmó Eren con su típica sonrisa de adolescente

— ¿Dónde vives?— dijo Mikasa, claramente le dirigía su pregunta al pelinegro— ¿Cómo conociste tu a Eren?

— con mi hermana y un amigo. Conocí a Eren en la calle— el pelinegro no dijo nada más, se concentró en picotear un poco del pastel que tenía en un plato.

— ¿Por qué?— insistió Mikasa.

—Tsch— bufo Rivaille soltando el platillo en la mesa sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde para que lo sacara de ese apuro.

—Mikasa, deja de ser tan molesta con el— dijo Eren.

—Y. Cómo fue que ambos...Ya saben, cuando empezaron a salir— siseo Connie con mucho nerviosismo

—Él estaba ebrio, me pidió que lo llevara a su habitación y yo lo golpee con fuerza— contó el pelinegro con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo para después agregar— Mi hermana le hablo de mí y Eren me pido que saliera con él.

Rivaille levanto la mirada como si hubiera acabado de contar el mayor relato de amor de la historia, Eren sonreía con bastante tensión al igual que todos. Carla fue la única que comenzó a reír por la "romántica historia" de su hijo.

Si Eren lo había elegido seria por algo y ella no pensaba contradecirlo.

—Patético— critico Mikasa acuchillando con rabia un pedazo de pan que cayó en sus manos

—Por qué no vamos a la cocina para que me ayudes en algo Rivaille— interrumpió la madre de Eren—seguramente te aburrirás con la conversación de los amigos de Eren, a veces yo tampoco les entiendo nada.

-Mmm

Se levantaron de la mesa para ir a la amplia cocina que estaba conectada con otro cuarto para las conservas, Carla le pasó un delantal blanco para evitar que manchara su ropa. Así comenzaron a hablar haciendo que Levi sonriera de vez en cuando. La escena se volvió bastante familiar hasta que Eren y Armin entraron abruptamente.

—Armin ayúdame con esto— señaló la madre de Eren aprovechando la oportunidad para dejarlos solo

—Sí, enseguida— el rubio salió cerrando la puerta con cautela.

— ¿Qué paso? Te ves distinto— mencionó Eren acercándose con una cara de disculpa en el rostro

— ¿De qué hablas?— soltó el pelinegro sacándose el delantal para doblarlo con cuidado

—Estas sonriendo, nunca te vi sonreír de esa forma

—Hablar con tu madre fue interesante— Rivaille señalando la segunda puerta de la cocina— ven conmigo Eren

El castaño entro al cuarto oscuro seguido del pelinegro, se dejó caer en una silla cercana al estante apilado de latas esperando una respuesta de parte de su novio. Rivaille tan solo se paró frente a Eren para sentarse en sus piernas mirándolo al rostro con seriedad.

— ¿Sabías que tu madre tiene productos de limpieza raros?—tomó el mentón de Eren con fuerza acercándolo a su rostro para darle un ligero beso—También sabias que si nos descubren aquí sería lo más morboso que hayamos hecho hasta hoy.

Abrió la boca sacando un poco la lengua con una mirada lasciva hacia el castaño quien entendió lo que este trataba de hacer dejándose llevar por la nueva sensación de placer que solo Rivaille podía hacerle sentir.

Meter la lengua con fuerza dentro del a boca del ojiverde y terminar mordiendo sus labios para oírlo gemir era una delicia exquisita para el pelinegro, más aun si su mocoso se sonrojaba tan fácilmente con cada toque que se daban entre sí.

— Te pusiste duro con solo besarme— observó el azabache palpando la erección del castaño sobre el pantalón.

Eren bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado por esa reacción, cuando los movimientos de ambos fueron acalorándose un poco mas no pudo evitar jadear el nombre de Levi de manera desesperada al sentir como este se frotaba contra el atormentándolo cada vez más con un solo deseo irresistible de ceder a sus impulsos.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando ver a una figura con la cara completamente roja.

—S...salgan de una vez. Este no e...es lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas— tartamudeó Jean sin apartar la mirada de la escena más erótica de su vida. Su amigo siempre tan impulsivo y duro ahora se encontraba sentado mirando hacia arriba con una cara de adoración y estupidez hacia el pelinegro que tenía ambas manos enlazadas en el cuello del castaño.

Rivaille se levantó para salir silenciosamente, se detuvo al lado de Jean limpiándose los labios al mismo tiempo que emitía un ruidito parecido a una risa burlona.

—Siempre creí que tú serias el activo—balbuceo el ojimarrón.

Eren recupero el aliento al darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí observándolo— y yo siempre creí que te gustaba mi hermana—se defendió arreglándose la camisa casi desabrochada.

—Oi Eren, muévete de una vez y sal de ahí— ordenó el pelinegro desde la cocina haciendo que el ojiverde saliera a toda prisa disculpándose por la demora.

—Ese idiota está completamente enamorado— murmuró para sí mismo pensando en las palabras que dijo Eren antes de salir del cuarto oscuro— Solo espero que Rivaille no le rompa el corazón esta vez, sería un desperdicio si eso pasara.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

El público vitorea con fuerza dentro del estadio esperando con impaciencia la caída del telón.

— ¿Me veo bien?— pregunta la pequeña rubia arreglándose el vestido de satén rojo.

— ¿Tengo que decirte la verdad?— Ymir arquea una ceja examinando una y otra vez a la rubia— La verdad es que estas hermosa Historia.

Ella sonríe totalmente preparada para salir al escenario, pero antes le da un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

—Historia, recuerda que este es el ultimo dia, dentro de una semana le devolverremos la lave a su dueño—dijo Yamir sin muchas ganas de sonreir— al menos fuimos felices ¿no crees? Sabes que el es quien debe traerlos a todos, no nosotras.

—No importa siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo.

El telón cae al suelo dándole un efecto mágico al lugar, como si unas olas rojas descendieran del cielo para dar paso a "Christa Renz". La melodía empieza a sonar en tonos bajos y altos al son de las luces del lugar. Miles de cámaras graban la escena y una de ellas hace un acercamiento hasta el colgante de su cuello de donde cuelga una llave antigua y diminuta. Todo esto se graba en vivo transmitiéndose por muchos canales de televisión del mundo entero.

—Ella es hermosa— suspira Sasha devorando al mismo tiempo el pastel que trajo Eren.

—No entiendo como no engordas aun—exclama Connie aumentando el volumen al televisor para escuchar mejor la voz de esa cantante.

Todos sonríen ante esa ocurrencia, todos menos una pelinegra que está sentada en un rincón del sofá con un aura sombría en el rostro.

—Deberíamos ir con Eren— dice ella.

—Ahora no, está enseñándole su cuarto a su novio—responde Annie con profunda seriedad.

—Por cierto ¿Qué opinan del novio de Eren?— pregunta Marco apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean.

—Pequeño— responde Jean sin perderse un solo movimiento del televisor.

—Y gruñón—añade Connie.

— Da un poco de miedo...— señalo Sasha

—Demasiado callado, como un gato malcastrado— la interrumpió Mikasa soltando una sonrisa burlona.

—No digas eso Mikasa, recuerda que ahora es el novio de Eren y por eso es uno de nuestros amigos. Debemos llevarnos bien— replico Armin— según mi parecer Rivaille es una persona bastante extraña, pero me dio la sensación de haberlo conocido antes.

—Tonterías, solo es una persona común que quiere quitarnos a Eren— volvió a decir la pelinegra— a mí me recuerda a alguien que ni siquiera debería existir, alguien que no debería estar aquí.

Esta vez nadie sonrió ante el comentario tan mordaz de Mikasa.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Irvin bebía su taza de café caliente pensando una buena excusa para no ver a Hanji ese día cuando su secretaria tocó la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Señor, Auruo me llamo hace un momento— trato de tranquilizarse para darle la noticia, sin querer se había encariñado con algunas de esas personas, los había vigilado tanto que incluso a veces trataba de ayudarlas. Por ese motivo este tipo de noticias la dejaban consternada. Respiro profundamente— La madre de Eren Jeager…acaba de morir.

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos, la hora había llegado, ahora solo le quedaba reunirlos a todos para decirles la posible teoría que tenía sobre lo que paso hace cinco años. Pero eso lo haría con calma, porque ellos mismo llegarían a enterarse por sí solos.

Definitivamente el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Él no era un experto para consolar a la gente, pero si se trataba de Eren sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Toco el hombro del castaño con suavidad buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle, entonces la pelinegra se adelantó apartándolo con brusquedad.

—Eren— dijo ella sentándose a su lado para dejarle bien claro al pelinegro que no era bienvenido.

Armin y Annie rodearon a su amigo olvidando por completo a Rivaille, el por su parte se sintió como un intruso en aquel lugar. Como el día en que se presentó ante su madre.

Solo ella no lo había tratado con tanto desprecio como ahora. Suspiró con pesar y fue a sentarse en un rincón. No debía empeorar las cosas con su actitud, no ahora que Eren estaba tan desdichado, no en el funeral de su madre.

.

**FLASHBACK**

—Este es mi cuarto Levi ¿Te gusta?

—No. Es tan desordenado como tú— él se sentó al borde de la cama tocando las cobijas con suavidad— Déjame limpiar y quedare satisfecho.

La cara del castaño se ilumino completamente al ver como el pelinegro había vuelto a la normalidad luego de la charla tan frustrante que habían tenido.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Rivaille señalando unas pastillas cerca de la cómoda del castaño.

—Eso es de mi madre—suspiro Eren —ella está enferma.

—No entiendo.

— Asma en su fase terminal. Ella podría morir mientras está dormida.

Rivaille se quedó en silencio al notar la tristeza en los ojos del castaño.

—Oh. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir— interrumpió una voz conocida, Carla había entrado con una bandeja de comida para ambos—Creí que podrían tener hambre.

—Gracias mamá— Eren se acercó recibiendo la bandeja y señalándole una silla para que se sentara— saldré un momento, quiero traer algo para ustedes.

—Te gusta limpiar— observo Carla.

—Es una buena manera de distraerse.

—Eren te ama— declaro ella sin esperar respuesta alguna— Si sientes lo mismo por el...por favor no lo dejes solo.

—No lo sé. A veces, siento que podría hacerle daño— Rivaille bajo la mirada ante la confesión que hizo— siento que no debería estar a su lado.

La respuesta llego segundos antes de que Eren entrara al cuarto con un paquete en la mano.

— ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

—Yo...

—Ya volví—el castaño deposito el paquete en la cama mirándolos a ambos— ¿Paso algo?

—Yo nunca lo dejaría solo, en verdad amo a su hijo— respondió Rivaille sonriendo ligeramente ante la reacción del castaño— cuidare de él toda mi vida.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**.**

Jean se acercó sutilmente al pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lamento mi actitud anterior, solo creía haberte visto antes— se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo— en la comisaria, tú te quedaste una noche en aquel lugar.

Rivaille le devolvió la mirada recordando esa escena, su hermana había sido la culpable pero no pensaba darle explicación a ese tonto.

—Cuando te vi, lo primero que pensé fue que eras un bandolero— Marco los observo de reojo desde el otro lado del local— ahora estas aquí, que casualidad no crees. Dime ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Murieron— susurro el pelinegro deseando que todo aquello terminara de una vez por todas.

—Es un poco raro, te digo esto porque a veces existen niños como tú que buscan una forma de vengarse de la policía, no sé si me entiendas Rivaille.

—Tratas de decirme algo.

—No, solo quiero saber qué haces con esa actitud tan fría. Acercándote a Eren de la nada...

—No tienes por qué saber nada, solo cállate o atórate con tus palabras de una buena vez— exclamó el pelinegro lo bastante alto como para que todos voltearan a ver.

Mikasa se incorporó de su lugar con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo que haces es algo irrespetuoso, Rivaille

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, esperando que Eren tomara una decisión.

—Levi, será mejor que te vayas por hoy—sentencio el castaño.

—Deacuerdo— Rivaille salió con los puños apretados sabiendo que había llegado muy lejos esta vez.

—No debiste molestarlo Jean— replico Marco con el ceño fruncido .Al instante explico todo lo que había pasado y Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enojo.

—Tú no sabes nada Jean, sus padres murieron en un accidente— Eren se incorporó sin saber lo que hacía levantado a Jean por el cuello—El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo y a quien acabas de insultar es a mi novio.

Lo soltó con fuerza para salir corriendo hacia la calle.

— ¡Levi, espera!—grito sujetando por el brazo al pelinegro para mirarle el rostro.

Nada.

Ni una sola mueca de dolor o enojo. Solo el ceño fruncido de siempre y los ojos grises tan fríos.

—No estoy de humor Eren y tampoco pienso disculparme.

—Por alguna razón siempre término haciéndote daño— dos lágrimas surcaron la cara del castaño— y no sé porque.

—Eren

—Le jure a mi madre que no iba a llorar en su funeral, sabía que iba a morir algún día y estaba preparado, pero...—Eren abrazo con fuerza a Levi dejando brotar más lágrimas de su rostro—...ella me pidió que te cuidara. Y lo único que hago es lastimarte.

—Vamos a casa—dijo el pelinegro tomándolo de la mano.

Dentro el departamento el dejo que Eren llorara todo lo que quisiera, sin importar que se prometió a si mismo secar sus lágrimas siempre y no dejarlo nunca más.

—No estás solo Eren— dijo acariciando tiernamente su cabeza— No te dejare solo nunca.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón del cuarto unas flores enviadas a nombre de la casa Smith reposaban sobre la mesa con una tarjeta que decía:

"Hasta cuándo".

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

** Reloj de arena  
**

_"__El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan...demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen...demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren...demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...pero para aquellos que aman el tiempo es eterno"_

* * *

**Ya termine algunos arreglitos y listo. Este fic es algo especial para mi. **

**Eren pronto tendra que cumplir la promesa que hizo a ese ser que le devolvio la vida en este otro tiempo. "Reencarnacion por asi decirlo"**

** ¿Como podra devolverles los recuerdos a todos ahora que ya son felices? ¿Como podra decirle a Levi lo que siente?**

**Recuerdos del capitulo tres: consecuencias y promesa -Encuentralos a ellos, a cada uno. Recuerda quien eres y salva a tus amigos convenciendolos de pelear otra vez...**


End file.
